Can't Help It
by XO LoveIsOnItsWay
Summary: Summary inside. PENNAME CHANGE: Was oXMrs.KevinJonasXo and is now xOx GuitarHeroGodK2 xOx Rating may change to M in later chapters


**Can't Help It**

_When The Jonas Brothers tour bus breaks down, they must live with a family of 4. A mother and father, a 4 year old boy, and a 15 year old female beauty. Then, chaos breaks out then the Jonas boys all fall for the 15 year old. Who will get her in the end? Kevin x ?, Joe x ? or Nick x ? Find out in Can't Help It!_

I only own the plot and my family! Muah XOX

* * *

**NOTICE: The lead lady is played my ME!**

Shane Gray sighed as he looked outside of the bus. Connect 3 has been driving for hours, and have been taking wrong turns every time.

"Remind me to tell dad to fire the bus driver." Shane said to Nate Gray, his brother.

"I will." Nate said.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. It has now been 5 hours." Jason Gray said, looking at his watch. The boys groaned.

"We're officially late for the concert. Our fans will kill us or bury us alive." Shane said.

"Make out with us first, and then they will kill us or bury us alive." Nate said.

"This sucks." Jason said. Then, there was a big **boom**!

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Shane screamed.

"Uh…boys?" The bus driver, Edward Carton, said.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"Our, uh…bus broke down. It ran out of gas, the engine broke, and uh…3 flat tires." Edward said.

"We have 4 wheels…" Nate said.

"Yeah…" Edward said.

"MY BUS!" Shane screamed. "NO!!!"

"There is a house right beside the bus. We can call for a tow truck." Edward said.

"…it's the country. They may have TV's, computers, cell phone connection and all of that stuff, but they have no tow trucks. Our bus isn't comfortable enough to live in." Nate said.

"We can live with the family." Edward said. "You guys can. I can live here. I'll be fine."

"Fine with me." Shane said.

"Prefect." Nate said.

"OKAY!" Jason said.

"Since Jason is the oldest, he must go and ask." Shane said.

"WHAT? But your cutest! Shane, you go!" Jason said.

"That sounded wrong, Jase. So, since we won't settle this, Nate shall go." Shane said.

"NO! I'm youngest!" Nate said.

"But you have been famous longer. Ha." Jason said.

"So have you 2! Shane, you were on Broadway, Jason, you had the E-Brain commercial!" Nate said. **(Kevin's E-Brain commercial will be in my profile. It's insanely hilarious and soooo cute! Joe was in La Boheme or something LOL!)**

"Don't remind me, Nate!" Jason said.

"WHATEVER! We'll all go." Shane said. They boys got up and exited the bus, walking to the house's front door. Jason rang the doorbell. A woman that looked about 35 opened the door.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Um...Hello. Our bus uh…broke down. We were wondering if…" Shane said.

"If you could have some shelter here?" She asked. "Of course, of course!"

"Really?" Jason said.

"Yes! It's no problem, really." She replied.

"That's very generous, thank you." Nate said.

"Where have I seen you boys?" She asked.

"Oh, we are Connect 3." Nate replied.

"Oh, yes. I've heard of you." She said. "Come in." She opened the door wider. The boys walked in.

"Very nice house." Jason said.

"Thank you. My husband and kids painted it themselves." She said. "My name is Alice."

"I'm Jason. This is Shane, that's Nate." Jason said.

"Nice to meet you." Alice said. "I'll give you guys a tour."

She showed them the basement and the kitchen and the living room, so they went upstairs to look at the rest of the house.

"This is me and my husband's room, this is the guest room where you will be staying, this is my son's room, and that closed door is my daughters room." Alice said.

"Cool." Jason said.

"Also, there are only 2 beds in the guest room, each can only fit one person. One of you will have to stay with my daughter, Joanne." Alice said. She knocked on the closed door.

"Yes?" Said a voice from inside the room.

"Open up, honey!" Alice said. The door unlocked with a click.

"It's open!" The voice said. Alice opened the door. The room was blue and green with black furniture. The song Tonight by Connect 3 was playing from an iPod on speakers.

"Yeah, mom?" A female asked. She had her back towards them. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing a pair of dark blue sweatpants and a white tank top. She was talking on an iPhone, her hands in a closet.

"Joanne, can you give these boys a tour?" Alice asked. "I need to make lunch for your brother."

"Yeah, sure mom." Joanne said. She continued to talk on her phone as Alice left. "Kay, tell me about him later. I gotta go. Do…something. Give some random people a tour of my house for some random reason. Love you too, Cas!" She hung up, and then turned around.

The boys stared at her, eyes wide, jaws hitting the floor. In their minds, they were thinking, she was GORGEOUS! She was flawless. **(FLAWLESS LAWLESS!) **She had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, light skin, pink lips, a slim figure…and many other boy-loved things.

"Uh…hi?" Joanne asked.

"Blah…blrrr…uhhhh…" The boys mumbled.

"Can you guys…speak?" Joanne asked.

"Yes." They chorused.

"Cool. Wait a holy crap second…your Connect 3." Joanne said, surprised. The boys took another look at her room and saw Connect 3 posters, Mitchie Torres posters, Honor Society posters, Fall Out Boy posters and many other celebrity posters. But there were more Connect 3 posters. "I'm Joanne. You could say that I'm a fan. 4 straight years."

"Cool. Im Nate, that's Shane, that's Jason." Nate replied.

"Shit…theres three of you." Joanne said. "One of ya'll gotta stay with me, I guess."

"Yeah…one second." Shane said. He pulled Jason and Nate by the ear to the guest room, ignoring Nate and Jason's cries. The door closed and whispers were heard. They came out a few seconds later. A happy looking Jason, and a sad looking Nate and Shane.

"Jase sleeps in here first. Then Shane. Then me." Nate said.

"Kay. I won't let you guys sleep on the floor." Joanne said. "It's wood!"

"It's fine." Jason said.

"No way. You'll get hurt!" Joanne said. "Ask me. I've slipped and fallen here millions of times. Once, I had to get stitches on my legs!"

"Same here!" Shane said. "I had to do this video where I could walk through walls. Well…I guess I can't. I had to get stitches on my head."

"Ouch. I heard that happened." Joanne said. "Anyways, ya see? If you sleep on the floor, you gotta get stitches. I'll sleep there. You can sleep on my bed. I already got stitches."

"No, no. I'll sleep on the ground." Jason said.

"How about you guys sleep in the same bed! That works!" Alice called from downstairs. They were all silent for a few seconds, but then Joanne broke it.

"It's scary how she dose that." Joanne said. "But that works. It's fine with me."

"I like it." Jason said instantly.

"Okay." Joanne said. She walked to her closet and stared at her clothes.

"And you are doing…?" Jason asked.

"I'm looking for clothes for school tomorrow." Joanne said. "Dang…talent show."

"Why do you hate your talent show so much?" Shane asked. The boys sat on her bed.

"My parents can't come. I'm performing." Joanne said.

"Oh." Nate said. "What are you doing?"

"Singing. Me and my 2 bestest friends, who are more like sisters. Cassie Williams and Lauren Frasier." Vanessa said. "We're doing the song Tonight by you 3. My favourite song."

Vanessa laid down a pair of black skinny jeans, with a white t-shirt with a v-neck and a gray vest. She put down a hat like Jason owns. She walked to her dresser and took out hoop earrings and a necklace that was long with fake black pearls.

"Done. After an hour of looking in my mirror and looking for an outfit." Joanne said. "Every single day."

"This might be random, but…do you have a boyfriend?" Shane asked quickly. Joanne giggled.

"Nope. Not random at all. I have no boyfriend. Totally single. The boys at my school don't like _me _cause I like _you_ and they hate _you_. I'm single in Grade 11." Vanessa said. "Yeah, I'm 16. Proud of it, too. I can drive! Got my license yesterday!"

"Congrats." Jason said.

"Thanks." Joanne said. "It was exciting. My mom got me an _expensive _car."

"What did you get?" Nate asked.

"Uh…Lamborghini." Joanne said shyly. "Red."

"Wow…I only got a Honda." Jason said.

"I got a…no car. I have a license, though." Shane said.

"I'm getting my license in May." Nate said. **(Nick Jonas is, in fact, getting his license this year. It's either March or May. My friend hopes its March 1****st**** because that's her birthday!)**

"Cool." Joanne said. "…I'm bored."

"Same…" The boys replied.

"Sooooooo…" Joanne said. "Is it fun being famous and whatnot?"

And for the rest of the day, they talked and talked away, until it was time to go to bed.

"Joanne?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, Jason?" Joanne asked.

"Thank you so much for letting us in here. Thanks to your mom, too." Jason said.

"No problem, Jase." Joanne said. "Oh, and just to let you know, tomorrow, at 8 o'clock, my alarm will burst your eardrums." They laughed.

"I'll remember that." Jason said. "Goodnight."

"Night." Joanne said.

In the middle of the night, Joanne felt arms warp around her waist and pull her close.

She smiled.

**Did you like this long…long intro? **

**The story will get better, I promise!**

**I only thought of the middle!**

**I also have another thing!**

**I want you guys to choose who gets Joanne!**

**The one who is voted the most will be Joanne's boy!**

**The poll will be in my profile.**

**So will the Kevin Jonas E-Brain thing.**

**I swear, you'll love it to pieces.**

**LOL**

**4 Questions!**

**Do you think Kevin Jonas and the Danielle girl are a cute couple? (Cries)**

**Nelena or Jemi?**

**Kevin Jonas with straight hair or curly hair?**

**Stroke Kevin's sideburns (LOL!) or Joe's Abs?**

**Please choose only one!**

**Review!**

**XOX,**

**oXMrsKevinJonasXo**


End file.
